Twist of Fate
by Feisty Totodile
Summary: one thing can change the course of events to unfold; just one choice, just one thought, or just one action can be dramatic consequences. A young Breton male decides to leave home to get a new start after living a sheltered life, but, not everything is as it seems. Breton!Dragonborn, and no pairings as of yet. (open to ideas and sugestions, but please be respectful)
1. Prologue

_A figure trudged through the unfamiliar surroundings, becoming more and wearier. Fear induced insomnia was a catalyst in the fatigue that plagues the figure._  
_A bag slowing over the shoulder with essentials like gold, food and warm clothing now became more of a figurative burden to carry._  
_The figure appears to be male with unruly like brown hair. Relief shines in the figure's amber eyes._  
_A sense of comfort accompanies the relief as he sits against a tree and eats a sweet roll. Despite it not being fresh, it tastes just as sweet._  
_Maybe it was the happiness in being in Skyrim?_  
_He stands up and stretches. He couldn't wait for the first town._  
_A yell is heard and he jumps. Before he knew it he's thrown to the ground and held at dagger-point._  
_His bag is taken with no regard for personal privacy. There are whispers about the gold he's carrying and accusations of helping "him" are thrown. He can't believe what's happening. Five minutes and he's accused of being a traitor._  
_That's when everything went downhill._  
_Before he knew it, he was put in the back of a carriage, forced into rags and refused the most basic things, like food or water. His hands are bound and he feels like an animal._  
_Was this still the same Skyrim he dreamed of?_  
_Being stuck with a bunch of strangers to gods know where was concerning in itself, but looking around made it more surreal. Many of them look as tired as he is._  
_Sleep is the only relief from this nightmare._


	2. Live or Die

The worse of it began. People stood by their houses as the carriage went by. Each stare felt more and more haunting as women and children looked on.  
They give him weird looks and children are shielded away like they're monsters.  
'Why are this people not saying anything? ' and then it really hit him: they were going to be executed. He had spoken with a few of the other prisoners, finding shock in a jarl being among them.  
Just what has Skyrim been reduced to?  
He watches as a man trying to escape is killed. His lasts words are of how he wasn't a rebel.  
"You there." a voice demands he step forward. "You don't seem to be on the list. What's your name?"  
"Aurune. " The male replies, feeling like his throat is being squeezed.  
"He's not on the list. " The man frowns as he looks at the woman next to him. "What do we do with him?"  
Aurune will never forget the cold apathetic reply:  
"Forget the list; send him to the block. "  
Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and he was still sentenced to death. The man who points out the absence on the list looks apologetic, but it's too late now.  
Did Aurune dare run like the man who got shot down or would he face death? He stood frozen in place as the first man was killed. He was brought forward to the block and the fresh smell of blood let a shock through his body.  
He squeezes his eyes shut, thinking of his family and how horrified they'd be, unless of course they disowned him by now. Nobody close to Aurune knew what was going on.  
The sound of a roar fills the air and instinctively Aurune looks up.  
A dragon.  
Wait…a dragon? Aurune blinks to make sure his mind wasn't slipping. He blinks, once, twice, and a third time.  
The dragon starts to attack and hell breaks loose.

* * *

Screams fill the air as flames spread. The dragon gives no mercy as it kills people. Those who try to fight back are either devoured or burned to a crisp.  
Aurune stands up and sees a couple of the prisoners attempt escape.  
'Did they plan this?' Aurune ponders as he runs to find a safe place. His mind is racing and each step becomes more and more frantic.  
Everything becomes a blur, the heat from the flames, the dizziness accompanied by pure survival instinct and then as soon as he got into that mess he was out.

* * *

"You haven't fought before have you?" Aurune is interrupted from his thoughts. Ralof is walking ahead of him.  
"No. " Aurune replies. "Was it that obvious?" He feels the way he did back on the carriage.  
"That was the most awkward fighting I've seen in gods know how long." he replies to Aurune. He seems to find it how awkwardly Aurune could handle a two handed weapon.  
"I'm sorry for that…and I really do want to be useful." Aurune mentally slaps himself. "I admit to living a sheltered life, but if you help me, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to return the favor."  
There's a small silence until Ralof hands Aurune a sword. "Take out those wolves, and then we'll talk."

* * *

A howl fills the air, accompanied by two snarls. Two ravenous, blood-thirsty wolves ran at him. He could see the hunger in their eyes  
Aurune grips the sword as they run towards him. One attacks from the side, biting his arm. He lets out a pained hiss, using his other hand to punch the wolf off.  
The adrenaline kicks in, and he attacks one of the wolves. The blade glides against the neck of the wolf effectively incapacitating it.  
He turns and stabs the other and a whimper comes from the last wolf before it dies.  
"Not bad. Still awkward, but you're learning. When we get to Riverwood, you'll get better. " Ralof shakes his head when Aurune tries to give the sword back. "Keep it; you'll need it. It's a long way back. "

* * *

**AN: I wanted to make this a little diferent from the storyline to make it interesting. Welp soon things are going to take off, I just had to get the boring intro out. Anyway I am going to have a twist to this soon, but don't know if it should be introduced in a serious way or not...I think the hilarious way will be an alternative scene or something :/ or a "what if" scenario. I'm working on one based on my character Amarie, but that one doesn't have a plot yet. It's been a long time since I've written anything, so please bear with me, and if possible give me suggestions to what you, the reader would like to see. **


End file.
